


New Year's Eve

by thestarsarefalling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M, New Year, New Year's Eve, Party, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsarefalling/pseuds/thestarsarefalling
Summary: Gabriel takes Castiel to a bar for New Year's Eve. Castiel gets a little tipsy. One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drunk on sparkling wine on New Year's Eve. Don't judge.

It was hard to believe that Castiel was still awake. He was drunk on cheap champagne, sitting in the corner of the bar listening to his brother, Gabriel, rattle on about the impending new year, and attempting to keep his eyes open – they slowly drooped after every fifth word coming from Gabriel’s mouth.

“Cassie, stay awake. It’s almost 2017!” Gabriel tried to shake Castiel awake to the annoyance of his brother. “Come on, get up!”

He somehow managed to drag Castiel to the screen where they were watching the live Times Square feed. Castiel didn’t even realize he brought his glass with him, but still clutched it with all his might and intermittently took sips. The bar was crowded, as to be expected for a New Years Eve, but Castiel couldn’t concentrate on who was there, instead watching the screen.

“I’ve had too much of this!” Castiel accidentally yelled to his brother while holding up his drink and touching his warm face. “I want to go home!”

“Soon, soon!” Gabriel patted him on his back and took the drink from this hand, going back to their table to put it down.

With just a minute left on the timer, Castiel stood there in the middle of the room, ridiculously facing the screen, and trying not to sway on that wooden floor. His attempts to stand like a statute were futile when he realized he was repeatedly bumping into the man to his right.

“I’m sorry, I’m a little … drunk,” Castiel mumbled, not even sure if the guy could hear him.

“It’s fine,” the man mumbled back. “It’s New Years Eve.”

“Yeah.” Castiel sleepily turned to the guy and noticed his green eyes and soft smile. “It is.”

He thought of how the man was so annoyingly pretty and how he wished that he could get a New Years kiss from him. It wasn’t until the man blushed and laughed did he wonder if he said that out loud.

Before his mouth could stop him, he asked, “did I say that out…?”

The crowd began to chant, “5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1! Happy New Year!”

“Yeah, you did.” The man leaned in and kissed him square on the lips.

“Oh.” Castiel pulled back, absentmindedly feeling his lips. “Um, thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” The man shyly smiled before turning away.

Castiel’s mind cleared for just a minute in order to stop him. “Hey!”

The man turned around. “Yeah?”

“What’s your name?”

“Dean Winchester.”

Castiel smiled at him. “Happy 2017, Dean Winchester.”

“Happy New Year to you, too.”


End file.
